M.E.S.A.
"A nightmarish battery of mind-melting power. This blimp appears to be the cause of the haze in the rock formations, as well as the Bloon infestation." The M.E.S.A. (M'assive '''E'ternal 'S'piritual 'A'nnihilator) is the boss of the Rocks Fall, Everything Pops special mission. A massive, black-and-tan blimp roughly on the scale of the Z.O.M.G., the M.E.S.A. has 7,000 life points. Two dark gray circles appear on the top of the blimp, with icons on them indicating the abilities currently in use (the rearward circle) and the next ability to be used (the forward circle). Base Statistics Health: 7,000 life points base. Can gain more hit points by using Mind Meld. Speed: Same as B.F.B. Children: 3 I.S.E. Abilities '' '' The M.E.S.A. has a wide variety of deadly abilities at its disposal. Defeating it will mean either taking it down quickly or being demolished by its devastating stun-chain and Mindfray abilities. '''Mindfray - Indicated by a brain with a bolt of electricity on it. The M.E.S.A. rends at the nearest tower with energy, dealing fifteen hitpoints of damage and damaging any towers in a 50 pixel radius around it for five hitpoints. Cannot be chained. Mass Paralysis '''- Indicated by a large amount of stars. The M.E.S.A. stuns every tower on field for three seconds and the five closest to it for ten seconds. Mechanical towers are immune. 25% chance to guarantee activation three times in a row. '''Stun-Chain - Indicated by a large star and an electrical aura. Always activates five times in a row, but otherwise rare. Stuns every tower for five seconds. Speed reduced by 75% while ability is selected. Mind Wipe - Indicated by a brain with a question mark over it. Affected tower loses all upgrades for fifteen seconds. Mass Displacement - Indicated by an icon similar to a recycling symbol and an electrical aura. All towers are randomly swapped with each other for twenty seconds. Least and most expensive towers are swapped permanently. Short Circuit - Indicated by a spark. Targets all mechanical towers in a 130 pixel radius around itself and makes them take one hit point of damage per shot fired for ten seconds. Unnatural Haze - Indicated by a gas puff with a skull inside. A stronger version of the haze in the map surrounds the M.E.S.A., giving it two units of Absolute Defense versus monkeys, but forcing it to take fifty percent more damage from mechanical towers. Towers within a 90 pixel radius of the M.E.S.A. take one hit point of damage per second and lose Camo detection. Lasts ten seconds. "Secret" Form For players who manage to cripple the M.E.S.A. with ease, the blimp has some extra tricks up its sleeve. Mind Meld - Activation is indicated by a brain with an "X" over it and an electrical aura. By far the most powerful ability of the M.E.S.A., but will only activate once and if it has lost more than three quarters of its health in under twenty seconds. Targets the tower that has done the most damage to it and destroys it instantly, adding fifty percent of its pop count or seven thousand life points to its remaining health, whichever is more. Gains the "Improved Short Circuit" and "Mental Block" abilities which replace Short Circuit and Mind Wipe, and gains Unnatural Haze as a passive effect instead of needing to activate it. Improved Short Circuit - Indicated by a spark and an electrical aura. Targets all mechanical towers in a 150 pixel radius around itself and makes them take three hit points of damage per shot fired for ten seconds. Mental Block - Indicated by a brain with multiple question marks. Affected tower loses all upgrades for fifteen seconds and regains one upgrade every ten seconds afterwards. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons